Gagnant d'Amour
by Erina-chan
Summary: Erina-chan's FIRST EVER fanfic! On a return visit to the Indigo League at 14, Ash finds himself battling his hormones more often than Trainers... COMPLETE, sequeledX2
1. Chapter 1-3

CHAPTER ONE

CHAPTER ONE

::revised::

Ash's Dream and the Flying Toast

_The water rippled softly as Ash wrapped his arms around the redheaded girl fishing beside him. His movements knocked her arms and her fishing rod broke the glass-like surface of the river. Misty sighed happily and buried her face in his jacket. Grudgingly, Ash helped Misty up. She reached behind her back and pulled out a huge metal gong._

Huh?_ thought Ash. This is getting surreal__…__ as Misty brought the gong down on his head._

He sat up with a start and looked angrily around to see who had woken him. Standing a little way off next to a gong, holding a beater was Misty. Ash looked at her, just as angry.

**" You know there's such a thing as shaking" he remarked, sardonically as he pushed past her to find Brock.**

The gang were back in the Pokémon League village, 3 years after Ash had lost with Charizard against Richie. In those 3 years, Ash had won the Orange League and afterwards, Brock had rejoined the group. Ash had worked hard and he was ready to compete in the Indigo Pokémon League once more; and this time - he promised himself - he was going to win!

Ash sighed as he slumped down in a chair in the kitchen of the little cottage. Brock appeared out of nowhere wearing his pink apron and wielding two plates.

**"Where's Misty?" he asked, surprised. ****"I thought she went in to wake you up?"**

**"She did, " said Ash, his mouth already full of food. ****"She got out that damn gong and totally ruined my romantic…" He stopped as he realised Brock was staring at him with an eyebrow raised and a sweatdrop. ****"…book. Yeah, that Mills and Boons thing she gave me. She, er, stepped on it and ripped out a few pages."**

_Nice save,**he thought to himself, sweatdropping as he stared at his plate. Brock shrugged, and turned back to his cooking.**_

Misty came out of the bathroom then; her hair was wet and she had a towel round her neck.

**"Hey Misty, you look like a drowned Raticate!" Ash laughed, and ducked as a piece of toast came flying at him.**

_If four years of travelling with Misty has taught me anything, it's good reflexes, he thought, until a few mushrooms whacked him in the face._

**"So Ash" asked Misty sitting down at the table opposite him, ****"are you ready for your match today?" At the mention of a battle Ash's eyes gleamed over.**

**"You bet I am!" he yelled, jumping up from the table. ****"I'm on the Rock Field."**

**"What Pokémon are you using?" asked Misty, with a mouth full of toast. Ash looked at her, surprised. Misty may have been his best friend but she always acted like she didn't care about his battles.**

**"Totodile, Donphan and Pikachu"**

**"Good team," remarked Misty quietly. ****"So, what time's your match?"**

**" Half three" Ash looked at his watch. 8.56. **

**"Well, I'm going for a walk" said Misty, returning Togepi to its ball and stuffing it in her bag. She paused at the door. ****"Do you wanna come?"**

**"Gee Misty, I thought that after 4 years of walking with me, you'd be sick of it" Ash sweatdropped.**

**"Fine!" said Misty angrily, as she turned and walked out of the door.**

"Wait! Wait! I wanna come!" called Ash quickly, jumping up from his seat. "Come on Pikachu!"

Chapter Two

::revised::

Misty's Mystery

** **

**"Wonder where Misty is" mumbled Ash to Pikachu as he wandered down the road kicking a stone.**

**"Kachu" _[Dunno] Ash stopped as he noticed familiar red hair in a café window across the street. He smiled slightly. She was talking intently to someone - but Ash couldn't see who it was. He silently slipped into the bustling café and into an empty booth behind Misty and her companion._**

From here, he could see this person clearly. It was a girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes made even bigger by the glasses she wore. Her hair was long, but fashionably cropped at the front. She was wearing a black skirt that landed on the knees of her long legs; and every inch of her oozed style and sophistication. Ash disliked her on sight.

He sat back in the red leather couch and strained his ears, but above all the noise all he could hear was random words. 

**"Ahem" came an angry voice from above. Ash looked up to see a very pissed off waitress staring at the table. Ash stared too, and realised he had been playing with the salt shaker, and he'd spelt out the letters M and A on the table in salt. ****"Can I get you something to go with your …salt?" asked the snooty waitress. **

**"Er thanks, I'm fine," Ash began, but was harshly reminded via a static bolt of Pikachu, who was currently under the table. ****"Actually can I get a bottle of ketchup please?"**

**"A bottle of ketchup?" repeated the waitress, raising her eyebrows.**

**"Yeah, er, to go with the salt…" Ash grinned, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. When Pikachu saw the bottle arrive, she jumped up onto the table and started licking it straight out of the container. The waitress, regardless of the yellow rat licking ketchup from the public bottle, walked away. Just then, the blonde mystery girl spotted Pikachu. **

**"Like, no way!" she squealed to Misty. ****"Look at that cute Pikachu eating that ketchup!" **

**"…ketchup?" repeated Misty, slowly. She whirled around and reached over the back of her seat. Without even bothering to look at who was cowering in the seat behind her, Misty grabbed the person's collar and pulled Ash over the back of the seat, whilst the girl watched, sweatdropping. **

**"Jeez Ash, now you're stalking me?" yelled Misty, her head had grow to about three times its normal size. **

**"For your information!" Ash yelled back, ****"You invited me AND it's a free country. Me and Pikachu can go into any café we want to!"**

**"Yeah, so I can kick you out of any café I want to!" Misty yelled back, brandishing her oversized fist in the glaring boy's face.**

**"Er, Misty? Is this a bad time?" Ash and Misty stopped and stared at the blushing girl sitting opposite them.**

**"Oh no, of course not!" Misty said. She turned back to Ash. ****"This is my cousin, Linda Winhamall. Linda, this is my…Ash Ketchum." **

Linda fluttered her fake eyelashes, and twirled a strand of her cropped strawberry blonde hair around her finger. Ash glared at her - she had the same facial features as Misty and Daisy, and her eyes resembled those of Lily. Her hair looked like it had once been a faint orange, but now was so highlighted and altered it was impossible to know for sure. 

**"I'm very happy to meet you, Misty's Ash," she said playfully, slipping her glasses knowingly down the bridge of her nose so she could peer over the frames. Misty and Ash started to blush.**

**"Oh, you know what I mean Lin," Misty said, with sweatdrops galore. She turned to Ash again. ****"Linda is a Normal Pokémon Trainer."**

**"Oh, so what am I?" asked Ash angrily.****"Abnormal?" Misty and Linda facevaulted.**

**"Er, Misty means that I train Pokémon of the Normal element. You know, like Jigglypuff and Raticate." Linda explained.**

**"Huh." Ash grunted.**

**"Ooh" cried Linda, jumping up. ****"I've got to go and pick up my Pokémon from Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Centre. My match on the Ice Field starts in an hour!" She turned to her redheaded cousin. ****"Will you be there, cuz?"**

**"I wouldn't miss it Lin." The blonde dropped some coins on the table to pay for the Diet Coke she had been sipping and practically skipped out of the door in the direction of the Pokémon Centre.**

When she was gone, Ash slid round the leather booth so he was sitting where Linda had been. Pikachu came bounding over from the booth behind, leaving an empty ketchup bottle on the table.

**"Pi Pikachupi" [_Hey Misty] _****"Pika, pi, chu, pikachu?" [_Who was that?]_**

**"She's my cousin," said Misty, absentmindedly stroking Pikachu's ears.**

**"You seem to get along well with her." Said Ash quietly.**

**"Well, if you don't give yourself the job of jumping down my throat every 10 minutes, you'd find that I'm pretty easy to get along with!" Ash shifted uncomfortably. Misty continued. ****"We were supposed to go on our Pokémon journey together, but her parents decided that 10 was a bit young, and didn't let her go till last year. I left on my own and (she laughed) ****fished you up."**

**"So if she had been with you, I would have had to travel with TWO girls?" laughed Ash in mock horror.**

**"Nope." Said Misty, rising from the table. ****"I wouldn't have come with you." She dropped some money on the table as well. ****"Come on Ash," she said to the silent boy, ****"Lets go drop your Pokémon off with Nurse Joy." **

CHAPTER THREE

**::revised::**

Brock and the Nurse Joy Intern

Brock was sitting in the Pokémon Centre. After Misty and Ash had disappeared he had headed down to er, _talk_ to a Nurse Joy. The one on duty at this Centre was the Joy from Lavender Town. She was busy operating on a Cubone and had no time for Brock's puppy eyes (?) and adoring compliments. 

Brock sat on the mint coloured sofa in the lobby, lazily watching the people go by. A pretty blonde girl with glasses dashed straight past him, and before he could say a word, she was gone again, clutching six Pokéballs to her chest. Brock sighed: she was more Ash's age anyway. Soon a short girl wearing a blue dress entered the centre and walked up to the front desk. She dropped 5 Pokéballs on the counter.

**"Hello?" she called, leaning over the desk slightly to see into the back room. An average muffled voice was heard and the door to the average operating theatre opened; but it wasn't your average Nurse Joy who stepped out. **

After Brock had picked himself off the floor, he stared at the young woman now at the desk. She was a Joy alright, the pink hair was a dead give-away, but she wore it loose and it fell to just above her shoulders in wavy ripples. She tossed it back behind her ear as she leant on the counter and listened to the short girl; it looked as if she had literally _chopped_ off the hoops that the Nurse Joy family's hair automatically grew into. She looked a lot younger too, more around Brock's age. She wore really heavy orange eyeshadow and black lipstick, creating an _interesting_ effect. Her face was heavily powdered so her pale cheeks contrasted horribly with her dark lips. And she looked really, _really_ uncomfortable in the standard pink dress/frilly apron combo clothing of a Nurse Joy. 

The Trainer at the desk handed over her Pokéballs and left, as the 'Nurse Joy' busied herself with checking them in. Brock walked over to the front desk and stood there, gaping at her, with that familiar red hue on his face.

**"Beautiful…" he murmured. ****"Beautiful…" She finished what she was doing and focused her attention on Brock.**

**"Can I help you sir?"**

**"Er…I mean..uhhhh" Brock stuttered.**

**"Are you going to check in or pick up some Pokémon, because if you're just going to stare at me you have to stand over there," she said, delicately pointing with one highly polished fingernail. Brock obediently started walking in that direction, and the girl laughed and called him back.**

**"I'm only joking idiot!" she giggled. Brock immediately went into his 'suave-mode'. **

**"Hi there…" he crooned. ****"My name's Slate, Brock Slate. I'm a Pokémon Breeder, and I'm ****training to be the best! Lemme guess, your name is Joy." He delicately kissed her hand. She laughed, twisting a strand of short pink hair in one hand.**

**"Call me Jo."**

**"Jo?"**

**"Yeah, it helps me stand out from my sisters…and cousins…and aunts…and…" Brock cut her off; he knew how long this could go on for.**

**"Don't be silly! You're much more beautiful than the other Joys!" Jo blushed (not that you could tell under the powder) and was about to say something when…**

**"Hey Brock!" came Misty's voice.**

**"Pika!!" _[Hey!]_ Brock facevaulted, twitching, but jumped up sweatdropping. **

**"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" he asked. Ash didn't answer, pushed past Misty and picked up Pikachu. He set it gently down on the counter next to Jo, then reached for his belt and put a Lureball and a Heavyball in the nearby tray. **

**"What's with him?" Brock murmured to Misty. She shrugged off the question.**

**"He just met my cousin, and I don't think he likes her very much."**

**"I understand." said the older teen, with a wicked twinkle in his eye (?). ****"It's always a shame ****when the fiancé doesn't get along with his future in-laws!" Misty pulled out her trusty mallet from anime-hyperspace and whacked Brock into the back wall, face first.Jo gasped in concern as Brock slid down the wall, cracking it as he went. **

**"Don't worry." said Ash, with no concern in his voice. ****"We'll pay for the wall."**

**"Joy darling!" called a voice from the operating theatre.**

**"Yeah mum?" answered Jo.**

"Take a break dear, you're taking this intern stuff way too seriously sweetheart. Cubone's going to be fine. Take the rest of the day off."

**"Thanks mum." Brock saw his chance.**

**"Er, Jo? I don't suppose you'd want to spend your break with me? Wait – what am I saying? You****probably have to go visit your boyfriend or something…" Jo looked uncomfortable at the thought.**

**"Brock? I'd love to. Let me check in your friend's Pokémon and get changed, and we can all go****somewhere together!" Jo flashed a smile at Brock, then turned and ran up a flight of stairs with Pikachu and the two Pokéballs in her arms. Pikachu chuued a farewell. **

**"Uhhhhhhh" said Ash and Misty, sweatdropping. Brock's face was a picture of pure joy (no pun intended). **

**"You guys? I think…I'm in love!"**

**"Again?" laughed Misty. Then Brock started leaping around the lobby, catapulting over the poor Trainers resting on the couches and talking to the air. Almost like a reflex, Ash and Misty stepped back, pretending not to know their slitty-eyed travelling partner.**

**"What's up with you Ash?" asked Misty, not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice. Ash turned around to face the redhead who was half glaring at him with her arms folded across her chest. For a fleeting moment, Ash's dream came to his mind, but he quickly pushed it out.**

**"Huh?"**

**"You don't like Linda."**

**"What are you on? I don't even know your cousin properly!" Ash bluffed.**

**"Yeah, like that ever stopped you from disliking anyone before." Misty suddenly changed the subject. ****"Hey Ash? How come this morning you were saying my name in your sleep?" Ash's heart took a giant leap.**

**"Wh-h-hat?" he spluttered.**

**"This morning." Misty repeated. ****"I went in to wake you up and you were talking about me. You ****said 'We have to go back now Misty.' What were you dreaming about Ash?"**

Walls seemed to close in on Ash.

**"Trapped!" he thought****. "Bugger; I can't even keep my big mouth closed when I'm asleep!" he looked up into Misty's inquisitive aqua-green eyes.**

**"Well…" he croaked. ****"We were…" He was interrupted as Brock suddenly appeared in between them. (Author's note: á-la 'Fire and Ice'!) **

**"She's going out with me!" he squealed, clasping his hands together and sighing from pure exultation. **

**"Correction Brock" said Ash, silently thanking God for the escape. ****"She's going out with us."**

**"Double correction" interrupted Misty. ****"She's going out with you two. I have to go to Linda's ****match." Brock may have been 'away-with-the-Clefairys', but he was still able to see the disappointment that quickly flashed over the younger boy's face.**

**"Actually…" contradicted a gentle voice, ****"I think going to a Pokémon match might be good fun!" Brock gazed at Jo. The degrading pink dress was gone, and in its place was an orange top the same tone as Misty's hair and a denim skirt so short Jesse would have refused to wear it. **

**"Okay then. We'd better get going." Misty looked at her watch. ****"Let's hurry so we get good ****seats!" Brock tried to sneak a look at Ash's face to see his reaction, but Ash and Misty were already running out of the Pokémon Centre. Jo linked her arm with his and dragged him after them in the direction of the Ice Field. **


	2. Chapter 4

****

Chapter Four

__

League Deja Vu?

"The Trainers are entering the arena!" exclaimed the announcer over the PA. Linda entered the Ice Field and began waving to the crowd. **"The red Trainer in her first ever League battle, Linda Winhamall!" **The crowd went wild, especially the boys when Linda did a 'Misty' wink, but followed it up by blowing a kiss. 

**"Tart," **Ash caught himself muttering. He blushed as Misty grabbed his arm.

**"Look Ash!" **Misty exclaimed, pointing to the side doors of the arena. A familiar face was walking up to the podium opposite to the one Linda was already standing on. 

**"And the green Trainer, a Pokémon League favourite, Richie Dervan!" **Ash, Misty and Brock gaped at their old friend who had knocked Ash out of the League years before. **"Will the Trainers please send out their first Pokémon?" **the announcer asked.

Richie threw a Pokéball.

**"Zippo! Go!" **he called, but now it was a Charmeleon rather than a Charmander who appeared. Linda grabbed a ball, and allowed it to open in her hands so the beam shot down to the arena.

**"You can do it!" **she called encouragingly to her Pokémon, a cream coloured cat.

**"Persian" **it purred.

**"Zippo!" **called Richie. **"You can knock out that thing with one hit! FireBlast now!"**

"Char!" A huge cross of fire flew from Zippo's mouth. Linda didn't even flinch.

**"Persian, use Agility and FurySwipes!**" Persian suddenly became a blur, and the FireBlast blew harmlessly into the sky where it burnt out. Suddenly, Persian appeared out of nowhere and pounced on the Fire Pokémon, viciously slashing it repeatedly.

Richie had a sweatdrop.

**"Zippo, slash it back!" **Zippo reached up and slashed Persian across its face. It jumped back, yowling in pain. Linda gasped, and then growled.

**"Right Persian, we're done playing around! BubbleBeam now"!"**

"BubbleBeam?" the group in the stands repeated.

**"Clever…" **remarked Brock. **"Normal element Pokémon can learn other elemental attacks."**

"Gosh Misty, your cousin sure is a great Pokémon Trainer!" complimented Jo.

**"Yeah, too bad it doesn't run in the family…" **Ash couldn't help but add, but his insult was cut short when his jaw met Misty's fist. 

Down on the battlefield, Persian was gathering energy for the next attack. It arched its back and let loose a stream of paralysing bubbles _(don't ask me where from, it's like 'How does a Diglett do Scratch?')_ which hit the Charmeleon dead on.

**"Nooooooo!" **cried Richie in anguish, as Zippo collapsed to the ice covered floor.

"Richie's first Pokémon has been defeated!" the announcer called. "**Charmeleon is called back as** **the** **green Trainer moves down one Pokémon." **One of the little green bars under Richie's picture disappeared, while Linda's remained intact. **"What Pokémon will be replacing Charmeleon?" **

Richie threw another ball.

**"Gummo, I choose you!" **In the stands, Ash, Misty and Brock fell over. Ash got up first.

**"Hey man, that's my turf!" **he yelled down to Richie. The Pokéball hit the ice and opened, the red beam forming quickly. 

**"Mister?" **

"Looks like young Dervan has chosen a Mr. Mime for his next battle!" called the announcer (well duh).

**"Be careful Gummo!" **called Richie from the green podium. **"That Persian is stronger than it looks! Keep your distance, use Hypnosis!"**

Gummo nodded, and began chanting and waving its arms rhythmically. It didn't take long for Persian to fall asleep and Linda returned it as one of her bars disappeared. Linda considered her two possibilities, then took a Pokéball. The beam shot out, but it didn't really form, as this Pokémon didn't really have a form.

**"Ditto!" **it chirped.

**"Ditto! Transform now!" **Ditto's body started to shimmer, and it remoulded itself into a Mr. Mime. Up in the stands, Ash's eyes were gleamed over.

**"It's not fair!" **he wailed. **"I want a Ditto! What is it with Dittos and girl Trainers?" Although I prefer Duplieka to Linda! **he snickered to himself.

Down on the ice, Linda was getting worried. She knew that she had to pull this off because her remaining Pokémon would be useless against Mr. Mime.

**"Gummo!" **Richie called. **"Confusion!"**

"Ditto!" Linda called. **"Substitute!" **The Confusion attack harmlessly broke the Substitute. **"Great job Ditto!" **laughed Linda. **"Now, Psychic!" **The purple blast of telekinetic energy hit Gummo, but didn't cause any real damage. 

**"Ditto!"**

"Gummo!" they both called. **"Metronome!" **Both Pokémon started each other down, and started to wave their fingers back and forth. Linda, Richie and everyone watching held their breath; which was come up with the better attack? Gummo was the first to come out of its Metronome trance. It used….SandAttack. But it failed. There was a lot of falling over in the stands. Now all eyes were on Ditto.

**"Mime!" **it called as it used…HyperBeam, and sent Gummo flying across the stadium. Richie cried out as his Pokémon fainted. Another green bar gone; last chance.

Ash nudged Misty.

**"We know what's coming next!" **they giggled, as Jo watched them.

**"Cute couple aren't they?" **she murmured to Brock.

**"Yeah, real cute apart from the fact they're not actually a couple."**

"They're not?"

"Nope. As much as they want to be, they're both too stubborn. It's sad really." This time, it was Ash who hit Brock with Misty's mallet (after he and Misty had stopped blushing that is!).

Richie looked at his last Pokéball; he knew that the Pokémon inside wouldn't disappoint him.

**"Here comes his Pikachu." **Ash murmured to Jo.

**" Sparky, don't let me down!" **The red and white ball thudded on the ice, and clicked as it opened. However, like Zippo, Sparky looked a little different.

**Rai! Chu chu!" **

Awesome, a Raichu!" breathed Ash. **"I wish Pikachu was here."**

"Hey, Ash?" asked Misty. **"Does the back of that head look familiar to you?" **Ash followed Misty's gaze to a young man with longish dark-green hair sitting a few bleachers in front of them.

**"It can't be…" **said Ash.

**"But it is…" **said Misty.

**"It's Tracey!" **they both said.

**"Hey Trace!" **called Ash, throwing a handful of crisps at the boy. He turned around, knowing that there were only three people who would brazenly throw snack food at him, and his mother wasn't there, so it had to be…

**"Ash! Misty!" **Tracey got out of his seat and climbed the bleachers to sit next to Misty. **"What are you guys doing here?"**

"Watching my cousin! Shhh!" The group turned their attention back to the match.

Ditto was now a Raichu. It had taken considerable damage and Linda knew its next attack was its last, and it would have to do a lot in order to make things easier for her remaining Pokémon.

**"Ditto! BodySlam now!" **Ditto hurled all its weight on to Sparky, taking about a third of its HP away.

**"Sparky!" **called Richie. **"ThunderBolt!" **As the lightning hit the exhausted Ditto, it was knocked out immediately. Time for sudden death.

**Well, this certainly is an electric match!" **joked the idiotic announcer, then dodged all the food thrown at him. **"Young Winhamall only has one Pokémon left - I sure hope it's the right one!" **

Linda fingered her remaining Pokéball. She opened her blue eyes wide and slipped off her glasses with her free hand.

**"It is…" **The beam shot down to the awaiting Raichu and formed to reveal Linda's first ever Pokémon.

**"Euvi?"**

"This is it Eevee! TakeDown attack!" Eevee obeyed and hurled itself at the Electric Pokémon. There was a thud as the extremely high-levelled evolution Pokémon made contact with Sparky. And it was all over. 

Richie wiped away tears as he recalled Sparky and watched Linda run down to hug Eevee. Ash cringed as he heard the horrible 'ping' noise of Richie's last bar vanishing. He felt really bad for Richie; he knew what losing felt like, but he'd never had a first round knockout like this one. 

Later on, a group consisting of Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Linda and Jo were all hanging out in Ash-tachi's cottage. Linda was acting really superior about her win, and was ordering Misty around like a maid. Misty, surprisingly did as she was told and every time she stood up to refill Linda's drink, Ash felt like slapping Linda. Tracey on the other hand, was completely enthralled by Linda, and would gladly have moved Heaven and Earth so she could find a place to rest her feet.

Ash was jumping around the room, waiting for his match and looking at that clock every 2 minutes. Misty knew he must be feeling pretty anxious; if Richie beat him last time and had a first round knockout. Ash was staring out of the window, completely oblivious to everyone else in the room. Misty came up to him and gave him a quick hug from behind. It was a good thing it was from behind or she would have seen his face immediately blush beet red. The two chatted for a few minutes about nothing in particular. They were so wrapped up in each others company that they didn't notice that Brock and Tracey were watching them and comparing times in their separate journeys with them that they'd thought there was something more than friendship and a broken bike going on.

~# **Author Notes #~**

I'm sorry anti=Kenjis for bringing Tracey into this - I don't like him either but I have an ulterior motive *evil giggle* There is method to my madness! BTW, in case you didn't know, 'Ash-tachi' means Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and sometimes Togepi. And I didn't make that up, it's a proper term.

Chp 5 - A Man to Man Talk - is coming soon XXX 


	3. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

'A Man to Man Talk'

_ _

Ash couldn't help feeling sorry for the 10 year old boy who recalled his second Pokémon. Ash's first Pokémon out, Donphan had beaten a Venonat and a Lickitung and still had full HP.

**"I'm gonna win this!" **he winked to Misty, who was standing a little way behind him. The other were up in the bleachers.

**"Don't get too cocky," **Misty warned. **"Didn't you learn anything from your Grass Field battle with Jeanette Fisher last time?" **Ash sobered immediately.

**"Goooooooo Mankey!" **called the boy.

**"Man - kee!" **the Fighting Pokémon screeched in a high pitched voice

**_Bad move_** thought Misty. A Rock Throw and a half hearted Tackle later and it was all over. Ash was through to his second field.

**"Well, that wasn't too hard!" **laughed Ash, as he and Misty walked down the road towards the Pokémon Centre.

**"It was your first field and it was only a little kid Mr Pokémon Master!" **Misty said, pushing him slightly. **"Don't get a big head!" **Ash lightly shoved her back, knowing full well she was right, but only joking. After this playful teasing, they both fell into an uneasy silence.

Ash sneaked a look at Misty out of the corner of his eye. She was looking dead ahead at the road, and her eyes were fixated on the path. Ash allowed himself a longer look.

**_"Misty's not so bad to be with when we're not fighting." _**Ash noted. Ash continued watching her as she raised a hand and flicked an annoying lock of hair from her eyes with an exasperated sound. As it fell in her vision once again, she grunted in annoyance and tried to pry it back into her ponytail. In the end, she gave up and deftly yanked out the purple hair-band. 

Ash inhaled sharply when the orange bangs fell softly around Misty's face - like it was framing a picture. Ash rarely got to see Misty with her hair down - unless he stayed up until she fell asleep, then walked over to her sleeping bag to watch her sleep - "**_not that I do that all the time or anything!" _**he quickly added to his thoughts. **_"Just once or twice…a week…"_**

**"What are you staring at Ash?!" **Misty's words interrupted Ash's thoughts, and he blinked.

**"Waaaaa?"**

**"Uggh. Never mind." **They passed the café from that morning. Ash took his chance.

**"Hey Myst, er, wanna get some ice-cream? My treat!" **Misty looked up at him in mock horror.

**"Ice-cream? That's all I'm worth to you? A lousy ice-cream???"** she laughed playfully.** "Fine** **Mr Ketchum, but I'm ordering a double scoop!" **She began to walk into the café, but Ash grabbed her arm. He tried to ignore the tingling feeling that was coursing its way up his arm while Misty looked at him questioningly. 

**No, er, I-I mean you're right" **stammered Ash, still not letting go of Misty's arm, although the tingly feeling had spread all over his body and he now had to ignore a thumping pain in his chest. He shook it off - **_"Misty's…Misty's my…best friend," _**he thought to himself. **_"I shouldn't be reacting like this…just…just to her - touch."_**

**__****"Ash?" **Misty's questioned.

**"You are worth m-more to me than an ice-cream Mis-ty." **Misty blushed suddenly, and tittered awkwardly. Ash hurriedly let go of her arm. **"I mean, er…I'm gonna take you out for dinner tonight - yeah - at that fancy French restaurant! **

Misty grabbed his hands, and even through his gloves he could feel the warmth from her palms. The tingling started again, but Ash couldn't bring himself to pull his hands away - he didn't want to.

**"I was only joking idiot; you don't have to do…something like that!"**

**"But I-I want to."**

**"Are you crazier than usual Ash? We can't just walk into the poshest restaurant around!"**

**"Sure we can!" **They were almost at the Pokémon Centre. Misty was about to grab Ash's hand - when she realised that she was already holding his hand. She dropped it quickly.

**"Okay," **she laughed. **"It's a da - deal!" **She caught herself just in time. **"I really want to go to that resta…" **Her voice trailed off as they looked through the windows of the Pokémon Centre and saw Linda, Brock, Tracey and Jo. Their faces fell.

**"We're never gonna get to that restaurant alive." **Ash murmured. Already, Brock, Tracey and Linda were making kissy faces through the window at them. If this was how their friends reacted when they were just walking together - what would they do if they heard they were going to a restaurant together? **_"On a purely platonic date of course" _**Ash reassured his conflicting emotions.

So it was all set. Ash made reservations for 9 - that way they could eat with their friends in the evening and still be hungry for the restaurant. Getting out without Brock or their Pokémon noticing they were gone would be the hard part…

Later that day, Ash, Brock and Tracey were in the sitting room of Ash-tachi's cottage. Misty had taken Linda, Jo and Pikachu off somewhere.

**"Probably shopping!" **the ever masculine Brock had joked. Tracey had been doing most of the talking - and Brock had been doing most of the listening. It didn't take long for the older teens to notice that Ash wasn't listening at all. He was staring out the window and fiddling with his own fingers.

After they had said 'Ash?' about 7 times, they decided to take psychical action and belted him out of his dreamy trance with cushions.

**"Oh yeah - that's very mature!" **Ash yelled as he tried to see how far the cushion would fit down Tracey's throat.

**"Sorry man, but you were off in another world," **Tracey managed to squeak out after the padding had been extracted. 

**"Yeah, day-dreaming about Linda!" **Brock started to make kissy noises. Ash couldn't help but laugh.

**"What???!!!"**

**"Don't play dumb with me Ashton Ketchum!" **stated Brock. **"I saw how disappointed you were when Misty said she was taking the girls out somewhere!"**

**"You got rocks in your head Brock!" **laughed Ash. He laid back on the couch again. **"Sorry to dis-allure you, but I actually can't stand Linda." **His face grew hard. **"She's at least a half way decent Pokémon Trainer, but she's not so special. Misty's worth a million of her - I can't believe they're from the same family!"**

****Tracey and Brock exchanged a knowing look as Ash fell silent.

**"Ash?" **began Brock, cautiously. **"You…you do know that you're in love with Misty - don't you?"**

**"Waaaaaaaaa?"** yelled Ash, immediately paling. **"N…n - no. I mean, no I'm not!"**Tracey sat on the couch next to Ash. 

**"My, interesting complexion you've got Ash. One minute you're blushing and the next as pale as a sheet! Something's going on…" **Brock sat down on the other side of Ash, making him feel completely trapped and very uncomfortable.

**"Ash - look at me." **Ash pulled his eyes away from his hands and into Brock's face. **"Now look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't fancy Misty." **Ash lowered his eyes involuntarily to around Brock's nose.

**"I don't fancy…Misty," **he spluttered.

**"A ha!" **yelled Tracey, jumping up. **"You weren't looking Brock in the eyes!" **he taunted.

**"How can you tell?!" **shouted Ash, jumping up too. **"Brock doesn't have any eyes!"**

**"Hey…" **moaned Brock, sweatdropping. **"…cheap shot!"**

**"Anyway," **interrupted Tracey. **"Brock's eyes are not on discussion here - your love life is!" **Brock and Ash stared at Tracey.

**"Trace man, you are such a girl."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Never mind."**

****Brock stood up.

**"Ash…" **he began.

**"I DON'T!"**

**"It's called denial," **remarked Tracey.

**"Shut up!"**

**"Oooh, touchy!"**

**"Tracey - are you sure you don't have ovaries?"**

**"What?"**

**"Never mind."**

**"Anyway," **Brock continued. **"Ask yourself one question - can you picture yourself married and living with any other girl but Misty?" **As Ash fell silent, the older boys turned the topic back to Tracey's uncle's sweet shop.

That night, Ash and Misty prepared themselves for some serious bluffing to get out of the cottage without Brock catching on. However, Brock decided that he was retiring to read about 8 o' clock - mumbling something about how being the world's most gorgeous guy takes a lot out of you. When Misty tried to sneak in to get her dress at 8:30, he appeared to be sound asleep. 

**"Huh," **she shrugged to Ash, standing behind her in the doorway. **"Must be out lucky night." **She didn't see Ash immediately turn red because she was too busy trying to hide the fact that she was blushing too by rummaging through her clothes. **_"That did not come out the way I meant it!" _**she thought.

20 minutes later, Ash sat on the sofa, picking uncomfortably at his shirt cuffs. He hated wearing suits. He stopped fidgeting as the bathroom door opened quietly and Misty stepped out, looking equally uncomfortable. She was wearing a simple navy dress cut above her knees. She had let down her hair (secretly because she knew Ash liked it down) and for the first time in her life she had applied a tiny smudge of blue eyeshadow.

Misty laughed at Ash's face. He was gazing at her, awestricken. Usually, just the hair down was enough to make his resolve melt away, but as he looked at her now, he felt the last of his wall crumble away for good. She looked beautiful, and for once he didn't care if he thought so.

**"What? Does it really look that awful? I did my best with the makeup, but I'm not used to it!" **Ash swallowed and stood up from the couch.

**"You look…fine Misty. I mean, great - you look great," **he stammered. Then he wanted to bang his head against a wall. **_"Very smooth Casanova!" _**he reprimanded himself. **"Where did you get the makeup from?"**

**"Jo lent it to me."**

**"Oh."**

****Misty studied Ash. The suit looked a little dishevelled, but at least there wasn't a hat in sight! Misty didn't have the heart to offer Ash some hair gel, but his hair was a little too spiky for a posh restaurant. She grabbed his hand, and the tingling feeling surged through Ash again.

**"Come here," **she said, flopping down on the sofa and pulling Ash with her. **"Let me sort out your hat-hair."**

**"My what!?" **began Ash, but was instantly incapable of forming words as Misty began combing his hair with her fingers. **"W-w-wouldn't it b-be easier if you g-got a comb?"**

**"Nah, I don't want to go in there again. Don't wanna risk Brock waking up."**

**"O-kay…" **Ash was just beginning to relax when Misty caught a glimpse of his watch

**"Ohmigod, we're gonna be late!" **The spell was broken and they ran out the door; Ash practically dragging Misty along in her short spiky heels.

As Brock opened his eyes _(oh you know what I mean!) _he heard a soft click and a series of little clicks down the path. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked into the living room. Brock silently opened the front door a crack and saw two figures, one with familiar red hair, disappear into the night.

He grinned, and quietly shut the door.

What an opportunity… 

****


	4. Chapter 6

**- Gagnat d'Amour -**

** **

**(_Chapter 6_)**

**_ _**

**Milk: The Final Frontier?**

** **

Misty's face positively glowed as she slipped into the luxurious, highly polished chair that Ash had held for her, after only about 3 meaningful glances and a quite discreet kick in the shin from Misty. She pushed her index finger across the shiny surface of the table and squealed silently.

**"This place," **she giggled to Ash under her breath. **"It's so, so, so…"**

**"Romantic?" **Misty looked up quizzically at the boy perched on the chair opposite her.

**_"Huh?"_** she thought, immediately, sweatdropping. It was exactly what she'd been thinking, but usually Ash was the last to admit that anything was romantic.

Ash saw Misty's surprised reaction, and instantly felt like cramming his fist in his mouth. He could not understand why a _purely platonic_ evening out with the girl he'd seen everyday for 4 years was causing him to act…not like himself. He was painfully aware of every little movement that Misty made, however small. 

They started talking as they waited for their starters to come. Ash watched intently as Misty's slender fingers toyed with and twirled the straw in her Diet Coke. He felt uncomfortably…awkward around her, like it wasn't Misty at all.

**"****Merci beacoup, monsuier,"******Misty thanked the waiter as he set their starter plates down. Once Ash started cramming food in his mouth at the speed of light, he calmed down and began to think normally. After all, it was only Myst. His awkward feelings were completely forgotten as the two teens reminisced of times they'd shared. 

Meanwhile…

_[spy music plays somewhere in the background]_

…a certain brown spiky haired head and two blacked tipped yellow ears were visible over the hedge backing the restaurant courtyard, slightly to the right of Ash and Misty but way out of their sight. Brock and Pikachu listened for about 20 minutes to delightful childhood anecdotes in complete boredom. Then, as they were about halfway through their main course, Misty suggested they play Truths.

Misty asked Ash first. Thoughtfully, she stirred her Diet Coke with its straw and lightly chewed on her bottom lip. The she lifted up her formerly downcast eyes and met Ash's dark ones.

**"What do you really think of me…Ash?" **she asked quietly, never moving her eyes. Ash hesitated, and wrenched his eyes away. In the hedge, Brock breathed in sharply. **"Go on, I wanna know," **Misty protested. **"I mean, if you hate my guts, I have a right to know, right?" **Ash didn't even crack a smile. He sighed, and for a second almost considered reaching across the table and holding Misty's hand. He had to stop himself, the reflex came so naturally to his fingers. However, the thought both intrigued and terrified him. He looked Misty in the eyes again.

**"I think you can be an annoying brat," **he began honestly, but hurriedly continued. In the hedge, Brock had a massive sweatdrop and was making "head slice" motions to his neck with the side of his hand. **"But when you are nice to me, umm, er, you're really, umm…nice?" **Misty facevaulted. **"You care too much about the people and things you care about rather than yourself. And, I…"** Misty held her breath while in the hedge Brock was almost strangling Pikachu from the tension. Zzzzzaaaaap. Nobody noticed though. **"…think there's a really kind person somewhere in that scrawny body. And…" **he said, smiling. **"…you have a very sensible brain underneath that carrot hair." **At this point Misty didn't know whether she wanted to kiss him or kill him. So she decided to do neither.

Ash smiled hopefully at Misty, who, blushing, acknowledged his rare compliments by reaching for his hand and giving it a quick squeeze. The pressuretravelled from his hand, up his arm and settled I his chest; like a dull, aching pain.

**"You ask me something now," **she said, dropping his hand and relieving the pressure. Ash studied her carefully as he considered what his question would be. There were loads of great questions, but some of them he was too afraid to ask.

**"Misty," **he began. **"Do you really follow me cos I broke your bike?" **He had expected her to took taken aback by this question, but she looked like she had been expecting - and dreading - it. 

**"Why - do you ask Ash?"**

**"Remember when I had just got my VolcanoBadge? You'd forgotten why we were arguing when we first met." **Misty sat silently. **"You'd forgotten about the bike - and you haven't bugged me about it for ages. C'mon Myst, there must be something about me that you hang around for."**

**"Yes…there is."**

**"Wh-what?" **Ash stammered. As Misty hesitated, Ash thought about a certain possibility…

[::=IN ASH'S MIND=::]

_Misty flipped her hair over one shoulder and smiled seductively at him, scarily reminding him of one of her sisters. Climbing onto the table on her hands and knees, she grabbed Ash by the collar and drew his face to hers._

**_"The reason is…I find you very sexual,"_**_ she whispered, just before shoving her tongue down his throat. **"Oh Ash," **she murmured into his mouth. **"Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash…"**_

**_ _**

[::=REALITY AGAIN=::]

**"Ash? Ash?! ASH!"**

**"Waaaaaa?"**

**"What the hell's the matter with you?"**

**"Erm, ummm, nothing. So, answer my question. What makes you follow me?"**

**"I don't follow you - you just happen to be in places where I wanna be!" **she pouted, smiling.

**"Misty…"**

**"Alright, alright." **Misty chewed on her lip again. **"The reason I stay with you is…" **ash subconsciously leaned forwards in anticipation. **"…Pikachu. Togepi…loves…Pikachu."**

**"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" **Misty giggled.

**"Ohhhhh, do I really have to answer this?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Fine. You're…you're my…God Ash, you're my best friend. Of course I've stayed with you."**

**"Huh? I'm your WHAT?"**

**"Best friend. Look, calm down, you don't have to do anything about it - I've just always considered you as my best friend. I mean come on, I've spent the last 4 years continually by your side - 24/7. If I really disliked you all that much I'd have gone home a long time ago." **Misty paused as she shovelled ice-cream into her mouth.** "Besides, if I'd left, you probably would have killed yourself in 10 minutes."**

****Ash's mind was reeling from this new information.

**"So you never ever thought about leaving like Brock did?" **(Hey, leave me outta this) Misty looked uncomfortable.

**"That's not, entirely accurate. Do you remember Rudi? The guy on Trovita Island you battled for your SpikeshellBadge?"**

**"Yeah," **scoffed Ash, immediately sulking, **"Mr Attitude. How could I forget?"**

**"Well…whilst we were staying on the island, I kinda considered staying there with him." **Ash fell silent immediately. He didn't want to continue the conversation anymore. **"Ash?"**

**"Can we talk about something else Misty? I don't think I like this game anymore."**

**"Okay Ash."**

Misty knew Ash well enough to know when to drop it, and soon they were discussing their separate childhoods. Ash's had been quite lonely, especially when his childhood best friend Gary had developed an a t t i t u d e, but he had to admit that Misty's had been a lot worse than his. The mention of her sisters brought Misty's attention back to the earlier point.

**"Ash, I've thought of another reason why I stay."**

**"Yeah."**

**"You and Brock - and all the Pokémon - you're my family."**

**"What are you talking about Misty? You have 3 sisters, and your cousin had turned up! How can you say we're your only family?"**

**"You're the only family I care about." **Immediately after Misty uttered the words, she regretted them. Ash suddenly looked so uncomfortable, that she instantly felt self-conscious. Again the subject was changed. 

A few minutes later…

**"All I'm saying is," **argued Ash as they waited for their bill. **"how do they know that space is the 'Final Frontier'? I mean, what if there's space, space, space, space, space, space and space; and then there's…milk going on forever! It'd be 'Milk - The Final Frontier' wouldn't it?" **Misty thankfully pounced on the bill as it arrived. 

**"I think this is the only place where you have to pay for your food in the Village Ash," **she murmured as she surveyed the bill. Ash pulled some yen out of his pocket and pushed it onto the plate the payment slip was on. It also included a generous tip. **"Oh Ash, don't bother paying for my food!" **

**"Come on Myst; ever since I won the Orange and Jolt Leagues I've got plenty of money so just let me pay for a change okay?"**

**"Well, alright." **Misty glanced at Ash's watch again. **"My God! It's 11 o'clock! We've been here for ages!"**

**"Then let's stay out for a little while longer," **Ash persisted, on a whim. **"Let's go for a walk where that Pedestrians Footpath is by the woods."**

**"I've done enough walking through woods to last me a lifetime!" **Misty laughed, but then rose from her seat and linked arms with Ash. **"Come on then." **She sighed as they walked out of the restaurant into the balmy quiet. **"A moonlight walk…how…"**

**"Romantic?" **This time, Misty just grinned at Ash.

Brock and a half asleep Pikachu watched the figures head towards the woods.

**"I can't believe how many chances that idiot has had to tell her he likes her tonight!" **fumed Brock to Pikachu.

**"Pika!" ((Yeah)) **

Oh well…at least they were going for a _romantic_ moonlight walk.

**"I'll get reinforcements, and we'll see if we can't help our little Romeo and Juliet whilst they're on that walk…" **grinned Brock slyly, as he headed for Tracey's cabin. When he arrived there, he was told by a rather grumpy room-mate that Tracey had left earlier and hadn't come back. **_"Oh well," _**thought Brock. **_"Linda'll have to do."_**

He walked to her cabin, and threw rocks at her window so as not to wake her room-mates. Sure enough, the window slid open, but it was Tracey who popped his head out. **"TRACEY?"**

**"BROCK? What are you doing here?"**

**"Never mind me you dog; why didn't you tell me you and Linda were that "close"!?"**

**"Oh no no, it's not what you think!" **cried Tracey, waving his hands frantically and sweatdropping. **"I came over to clean her cabin!"**

**"Er, yeah. Anyway man, get dressed…"**

**"I AM dressed sicko!"**

**"Hey man, you're 16 going on 17 - perfectly legal for you. However, Linda's 14 and she could sue you for rape!"**

**"I told you Brock, I'm cleaning!"**

**"At 11pm?"**

**"YES! It's…a messy cabin…"**

**"Anyway, get down here quick - don't wake anyone."**

**"What's up?"**

**"We have a job to do. Something we should have taken care of a l o n g time ago…"**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

[A/N]

I wrote half of this in McDonalds…eating a McFlurry (Crunchie flavour!) and drinking a milkshake - so excuse the milk references**.**

** **

I think I'm beginning to lose it with this story. I'm bored with it. I have all the rest plotted out in my head, and the final chapter written out, but it'll never be as popular as APOMH or as Kscope looks set to be (thanx by the way), so I'd like you to say in your review whether I should finish it or not - cos I'll gladly finish it for you if the majority wants it done.

**IMPORTANT!**

Does anyone know where I can get a hold of the midi file for Misty's Song? I need it desperately for many, many reasons and I would be eternally grateful if you would help me out. Please? Pwetty pwease?

The Moonlight Walk Chp (send me ideas for names pls) is coming soon. Cya! Thanks for reading this rubbish by the way!

[erinlawless@hotmail.com][1]

[http://www/silentshouting.fan-page.com][2]

   [1]: mailto:erinlawless@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www/silentshouting.fan-page.com



	5. Chapter 7a

**Gagnat d'Amour:**** _Chapter 7a_****__**

**_ _**

**_"Smile! You're on Tracey Camera!"_**

**_ _**

He was already feeling the dampness from the dew seep through his nice suit trousers, but he didn't want to wake her. Something kept nagging at him,

**_"Just shake her awake and go back to the cabin. You're cold and wet out here; who cares if she wakes up?" _**They'd barely been sitting on the _romantic_ hillside, watching a _romantic_ view, when Misty had fallen asleep on him. Literally. One moment she had been animatedly complaining about how litter was ruining the world and the next she was silent, and he'd looked over to see her curled up beside him, her hands tucked under his arm to keep warm. That was almost an hour ago.

Awkwardly, he'd positioned her so she was out of the wind, thinking she'd just dozed off and would wake up in a few minutes. However, Misty was out like a light, and showing no intention of waking up at all.Sighing, Ash looked over at her again. Her fingers were pale against his black suit jacket, and were clutching his arm tightly. He knew she'd be mortified when she woke up to see how she'd fallen asleep.

Jerkily, trying not to stir her, Ash pulled his arm away from her. She leaned further into his side, almost like she was cuddling up to him in her dreams. Ash laughed at that thought. 

**_"Yeah - maybe in mine!" _**he thought…without thinking. As delicately as he could, he lifted his arm again and softly draped it around her, pulling her closer still. Letting go of the breath he'd been holding, Ash gently rested his head on hers and surveyed the view again. **"Beautiful…"**

** **

Meanwhile… [Budget cuts - sorry, no spy music this time ^^;]

**"Tracey, for God's sake can't you get out Marril to hear them or something?"**

**"Oh yeah Brock, and both of us are fluent in Marril tongue are we?" **snapped back Tracey, rummaging through his bag.** **

**"Well we'd better do something!" **Brock whined. **"It took us so long to find this place they might have already revealed their love to each other or something!" **Tracey looked startled.

**"Each other? Oh…I only thought Ash liked Misty, I didn't think it was mutual!" **Brock stared at him.

**"Were your eyes closed that whole year you travelled with them or what?!**(sorry, baaaaaad joke…) **They're both crazy about each other. Misty's known it for years, but I think Ash is only just beginning to realise what he feels…"**

**"Pika!! Pi pika chu chu pi pika chu pi Pi-Ka-Pi Chu-Pika-Chu pika!!!"_((This is sick!!_ _Brock, can't you stick to watching Pokémon breed, and not watch Sa-to-shi and Ka-su-mi_ _potentially breed!!))_**Brock of course had no idea what Pikachu was talking about, but caught Ash and Misty's names. Absentmindedly, he stroked Pikachu's head and murmured something about feeding her later. **"Pi chuuuu, pika pika pi…" _((Hey, don't patronise me squinty…))_**

Meanwhile Tracey had finished rummaging in his bag, and was looking at the couple closely using the zoom on an instamatic camera.

**"They appear to be asleep…" **he mused. Suddenly, the camera whirred quickly and Tracey moved it from his eyes.**"Ooops - I took a picture…" **Suddenly, a grin broke out on his face - followed by one on Brock's. Pikachu rolled her eyes and went to sleep under a tree.

Ash could see from his watch that it was getting really late. He should wake Misty up, but he decided to do it gently. He moved his lips to her ear to whisper her name, but suddenly…

It was like he was moving in slow motion. His lips felt like they had weights in them that were drawing them further downwards. He didn't let himself kiss her - he just let his lips rest on her cheek and felt her breath on his neck, oblivious to the frantic whirring and flashing in the bushes nearby. Mortified at what he'd done, he pulled away sharply. That last jerk woke Misty, and she stiffly reached up to rub her eyes, smiling through her sleep at Ash.

As she sat up away from him - Ash suddenly felt cold. Not because he was missing her body's warmth, but a different kind of cold. Misty stretched and flicked her hair out of her face. As usual Ash watched it flow perfectly to settle on her shoulders. Something…clicked.

**_"I'm in love with Misty…huh…oh nooooooo…"_**

**_ _**

They walked in silence to the cabin, Ash couldn't look her in the face. He was amazed to realise that he didn't feel any amazing revelations of love - he'd always felt them in one way or another. They reached the doorstep of the cabin, and Ash fumbled around his pockets for their key. 

**"After you my dhaaarling…" **he drawled, gesturing to the open front door.

**"Aww Ash, you can be the perfect gentleman. What a perfect evening!"**

**"W-w-wouldn't it have been more perfect if…if you'd spent it with someone you truly like…had feel, um…loved?" **Ash stammered. He didn't know exactly what he wanted her to answer. Misty just smiled her easy smile he was used to.

**"I don't really think it mattered tonight Ashy-darlin'." **She yawned. **"I'm tired. Well Mr Gentleman, are you gonna carry me across the threshold?" **

**"I don't think I can…" **laughed Ash. Misty grunted angrily, reached behind her back and waved her mallet threateningly. **"Ahhahahah…erm, it was a perfect evening Myst, don't spoil it by whacking me…please?" **whimpered Ash bashfully, with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. 

**"Fine." **Misty yawned again, and without thinking leaned forwards and brushed her lips across Ash's cheek. She burst out laughing as she drew back. **"Sorry - I've watch way too many romance movies! C'mon Ash, it's so late and you have a very important match tomorrow - it's the same round you lost in last time," **she added, quite tactlessly. Instead of yelling at her, Ash grinned at her mischievously, and suddenly lunged out for her waist.

Hauling her squealing up into his arms, Ash half walked, half staggered through the door and into the dark silent sitting room.

[A/N]

Ahhh! (*dodges rotten fruit*) I'm soooooooo sorry it's so short, but this is all the time I have to type this up...(*waaaaaail*) I'm supposed to be doing Maths Coursework! Oh well…does this cheer you up?

When GdA is *finally* typed up and done…there will be…a sequel. Yep- a sequel. At the moment, it's called "**Perdant d'Amour**"…but that's a really crap name, so it will probably change. I'm also gonna start working (hopefully before Pokémon is finished!!!) on a joint AAMRN with the author JP (read her stuuuuuff) called "Never In A Million Years!!" 

**NEXT PART (Chp 7b = Say WHAT?!)**

** **

Ash needs help on his love life…and goes to…BROCK???

Misty needs help on her love life and goes to…JO???

We find out what Jo has been "hiding" (no, she's not a Rocket).

We find out what Tracey was *really* doing at Linda's that night…

And can Ash get past his opponent in the 5th Round (It's not Richie remember? He got knocked out in Chp4)

Love ya all, loads and loads. Please review on whether the sequel is a good idea and whether I should have bothered to upload this tiny bit!~~Erina-chan XX


	6. Chapter 7b

**Gagnat d'Amour :: Chapter 7b**

**_ _**

**_Say WHAT?!_**

**_ _**

**"Croconaw return!" **called Ash desperately as he shoved the red and white sphere into the air and the Water Pokémon was recalled in a red beam of light, making the ball shudder in his hand. Without even looking, in a split second he had replaced the ball onto his belt and had deftly pulled another one out. He glared through squinted eyes at his opponent at the far end of the stadium. Her high-levelled Bellossom swayed serenely around the arena floor, looking for all the world like it wasn't in the middle of an important League match, but more like it was dancing. 

Ash's opponent, Aeryn, was only on her second Pokémon. Ash was about to choose his last. Aeryn flipped her brown hair over her shoulders in an irritating way as she noticed Ash staring at her, and cheekily blew him a kiss. Ash stiffened up, and held his last Pokéball aloft. **"I choose you - Quilava!" **he called, as the ball spun from his hand and opened when it came in contact with the stadium floor. The Fire Pokémon burst from the ball in an array of amber sparks. It had the advantage of Element, but the Bellossom had evolved more times. Aeryn snapped into action.

**"Bellossom, Heavenly Scent!" **she called, her voice slightly strained. 

"**Quilava! Fire Spin!" **The Fire Pokémon obeyed, and suddenly streams of fire shot from its mouth and the mane of flame on its back shot straight up, creating an air lance around itself so that the Heavenly Scent attack was ineffective.The strands of fire circled around and enclosed the frightened Bellossom, lapping around and around it many times before the flames finally died. The referee ran to the side and observed Bellossom's slightly burnt form, then jerkily whipped his green flag up. 

**"The Bellossom had been defeated - it can no longer battle." **Reverting slightly to younger days, Ash grinned and started dancing around inside his Trainer box. He stopped when Misty threw her empty soda can at the back of his head. All eyes averted to Aeryn, anxious to see what her remaining Pokémon was. If she had a Water Pokémon, Ash wouldn't have much of a chance. 

Mimicking Ash, Aeryn mimed turned an invisible hat around and threw her Pokéball down to the arena floor, where Quilava jumped back to allow it to open. 

**"I choose you Milktank!" **she called in a deliberately high pitched voice. Up in the stands were Brock, Jo and Linda. Tracey and Misty were sitting down on the bench behind Ash. Linda was sulking because she had lost on the Grass Field earlier that day. Brock had made some comment about how it was probably because she didn't get enough sleep, and Linda had looked at him strangely. 

Misty let out part of the breath she had been holding. Strictly, it wasn't a Water Pokémon, but one thing she had learnt from her cousin was that Normal Pokémon like Milktank have no problems learning other elemental attacks. That Milktank may have a few Water Gun attacks somewhere up its sleeve…Misty felt a jolt at the toe of her trainer, and saw that Ash had playfully kicked her can back. Misty looked up at his back. It seemed to her like she had spent most of her life looking at Ash from behind. 

**_"Oh well…"_** she giggled, only the way a 14 year old girl can. **_"The view isn't that bad…"_**

**"Right Quilava!" **called Ash. **"Let's get in there! Flamethrower!" **A single blast of fire erupted from Quilava's mouth, and hit the Milktank spot on. Ash grinned gleefully again. This one wasn't so tough. Suddenly, the Milktank shimmered blue. "**_The way Misty's Staryu does when it uses Recover,"_** Ash thought. Milktank's HP was restored. **"Hey no fair!!" **called Ash. **"A Milktank can't learn Recover!" **Aeryn looked at him like he was the most stupid thing she'd ever seen.

**"It's not Recover you half-wit," **she stated smoothly. **"Any decent Pokémon Trainer knows about Milktank's Milk attack. It rejuvenates itself with just one taste!" **Ash facevaulted. This wasn't going to be as easy as he had thought.

Now it was Aeryn's turn to grin gleefully.

**"Milktank! Stomp!"**The large Pokémon moved into position for a Stomp attack, and although Quilava tried to use Agility, Milktank got the back legs, and it couldn't move.

With half of its HP gone, and still pinned under the huge cow Pokémon, Quilava looked up sorrowfully at Ash. Ash's face was glazed over.

**_"I can't lose…not here…not again…" _**he was thinking over and over. Misty just wanted to run up to him and hug him, but she knew she wasn't allowed in the box. Roaring its name, Quilava trust upwards, knocking the Milktank off its back. Leering at the opponent Pokémon, Quilava began to glow a pearly colour. Colour rushed back into Ash's face as he realised what was happening.

The Fire Pokémon's molecules were rapidly being rearranged, and the reaction caused the eerie silvery glow. Thousands of people stared breathlessly at their TV sets.

**"It's evolving…" **Tracey stated the obvious, bluntly. The glow became stronger as the appearance of the Pokémon began to change. It grew larger, and went up on its back legs. Roaring its new name, the glow vanished and Quilava's evolved form stood in the centre of the arena, overshadowing Milktank. Dexter pinged on.

**_"_****_Typhlosion. The most evolved form of the Cyndaquil. This Fire Pokémon has an even stronger internal flame sack than that of Flareon and can match a Charizard in battle strength."_**

**__****"Cool…" **breathed Ash. Aeryn looked horrified. 

**"Milktank! Use your Double Kick!" **The attacked bounced off Typhlosion like it was nothing. Aeryn's face furrowed. **"Right, that does it. Milktank - use Mellow Mellow!" **Milktank began dancing around alluringly, a dance that was designed to entice male Pokémon into falling for her, so they would refuse to attack her. However, Typhlosion stared at the dancing cow out of her corner of its eyes, giving it the strangest looks. **"Why isn't it working!?" **gasped Aeryn.Ash grinned and did his pose as he explained to the cameras. 

**"My Cyndaquil was female!" **he smiled. **"Meaning Typhlosion is too and your Mellow Mellow attack won't work on her! Typhlosion - Fire Blast!" **The strongest Fire attack yet known erupted from Typhlosion's mouth and engulfed Milktank in a matter of seconds. It was all over. 

**"Milktank is no longer able to battle. This battle and the match goes to Green Trainer Ash Ketchum!" **The crowd roared their approval as Aeryn's face vanished from the scoreboard and the large white letters "WINNER. CONGRATULATIONS!" appeared next to Ash's face instead. Instantly, a swarm of reporters overcame Ash, asking him bizarre questions about what did he think would have happened if his Pokémon had been a lesbian. Ash just looked confused. 

And then Misty was there beside him, squeezing his hand in a silent "well done". Ash gazed at her lovingly for a second, but then a camera hit him in the eye as the photographers swung round and started photographing Misty.

**"Mr Ketchum is this your girlfriend?"**

**"Is she a Pokémon Trainer too?"**

**"That's Misty Waterflower. She was his coach last time. Do your research!"**

**"Hey, aren't you one of the Celadon Gym Leaders little lady?**

**"No no no! She's a Cerulean Waterflower. Ya know, all that swimming crap?"**

**"I happen to like that swimming crap. I'd shut up if I were you."**

**"You shut up!"**

**"NO YOU SHUT UP!"**

As the group of reporters argued among themselves, Ash and Misty squeezed between them and ran off giggling into the trees. They knew that once they were in the living area of the Pokémon League Village, the reporters couldn't get to them. They ran until they found a little clearing, about 3 minutes walk away from their cabin. They stared at each other.

**"SWIMMING CRAP!" **they both screeched at each other, then collapsed on the floor in helpless fits of laughter. Misty stood up and did a mockery of her sisters, floating around in the air with her nose upturned and her arms spread wide. Ash laughed until he hurt.

Still giggling, they arrived back at the cabin and burst through the door singing 'Yuuko Matsutani' very loudly and out of tune. Tracey and Brock were doing something in the kitchen, and looked up guiltily. Ash's voice trailed off.

**"Whatcha doin'?" **he asked. Brock jumped up and patted him so hard on the shoulder Ash spun around.

**"Congrats on your match Ash!" **Brock called frantically, pulling Ash into the bedroom. Tracey, thinking Misty had gone too, resumed his task. Misty crept up behind him, and saw to her interest that he was developing pictures. As she watched them come into focus over his shoulder, she recognized the scene, and her face flushed with anger…and embarrassment. Then it grew to about 10 times its normal size.

**"TRACEY YOU TOSSER!!!!!!!" **she screeched. Brock came out of the bedroom sheepishly. **"You too Brock? YOU SPIED ON US?! YOU LOSERS!! You don't have lives of your own so you have to spy on mine…" **Misty grabbed all the pictures and leafed through the first few. They were mainly of her leaning sleepily against Ash. Still fuming, she grabbed her pink jacket and stormed out of the cabin. She marched briskly away from the cabin as her anger calmed down, then slowed to a stroll.

Walking languidly along to the Pokémon Centre, she scuffed the toe of her red trainers on the ground. She still wore them, although she had given up the shorts and braces long ago. Her current choice of outfit wasn't that far way. Just now she wore jeans without the ever-so-stylish red braces. Ash still wore pretty much the same clothes…at the thought of his name Misty reached for the photos in her bag again, and looked at them closely.

She flicked cautiously through them, watching herself sleep. She was surprised when she realised that Ash had put his arm around her to keep her warm. Suddenly, she stopped dead still in the middle of the pavement. She blinked and stared at it again. There it was. Clear as day.

The photograph, although not quite as professional and as in focus as Todd's, clearly showed something that made her heart race. Ash had kissed her? Her? Ash? Kissed her? The question revolved around and around in her head in all its different combinations. Ash…had kissed…her…while she was asleep?

Ash sat on Misty's bed, face down in her pillow. He inhaled her scent. He didn't know if it was the shampoo she used or what, but it smelt of her and he liked it. Brock came in cautiously.

**"So you were spying on us Brocko?"**

**"Um, yeah. Pretty much…"**

**"Nice!**

Brock sat on the bed opposite to Ash (after tutting and making it first).

**"So man, you really like her don't you."**

**"Yeah - I guess you were right… But it's weird ya know?" **Brock looked at him blankly. **"Um, guess ya don't." **Ash sighed and turned onto his back. **"It's like all of a sudden my head's full of her." **He blushed. **"More than usual…" **Brock tapped his fingers on Ash's bedside table.

**"Man, I wish I could help but- well, you and I and, well, everyone and his donkey knows that I'm…hardly good with the ladies…it's sad I know…but I'll be strong." **Ash looked amused. 

**"You seem to be getting on pretty well with Jo!"**

** **

**"What's up Misty?" **Jo asked, putting down her cup of coffee. Misty had walked to the Pokémon Centre, and Nurse Joy had let her come into the back room to see Jo, who today was wearing hot pants and a large baggy tee-shirt that said "Take a Picture - It'll Last Longer!"

Misty pointed to the slogan and threw the picture down on the coffee table.

**"That's exactly what Brock and Tracey did."**

** **

** **

**"Okay, there were _maybe_ some times when I thought that _maybe _Ash liked me as _maybe _more than a friend…" **Misty whined as Jo finished studying the picture and choking on her drink. 

**"Forget about how Ash feels about you - how do you feel about him?" **Linda said, sensibly. Misty opened her mouth, then closed it again. She didn't like that question at all. Linda understood. **"I see - I know how you feel. You get so used to keeping something a secret that you can't tell anyone at all. Maybe it will help if I tell you my secret…"**

** **

** **

**"What-do-I-do-now-Brock!?" **Ash whined, about a minute after he realised that Misty had the picture of him kissing her in her sleep. **"She'll never let me near her again…she'll call me all the usual names PLUS "Dirty Pervert"…Ohmigod what do I do…"**

** **

Misty gaped at Jo.

**"Wow. Now that's a secret…" **Jo looked pleased with herself.

**"I know…anyway, your turn!" **Misty turned red, and suddenly her fingers became very enthralling. 

**"I-I-I…"**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**[A/N]**

Oh you evil people. I'm sure I have some horrid coursework lurking in the bottom of my school bag just waiting to be handed in late. Man, I hate Key Stage 4. 

I have named all the remaining parts of GdA, and the first part of Pd'A.

Chp 8 - "Just Like Dr Pepper (So Misunderstood)"

Chp 9 - "Old Habits Die Hard?"

_(Perdant d'Amour)_

Chp 1 - "2LuvAMaster"

Of course all this is subject to change - if I feel evil enough. Anyway, not long to go until the end. Can you believe that this was my first fanfic I ever started and I'm still not finished?

LOL! My aunt and uncle have moved to a place called "Pisshill". I'm sorry. I just find that really funny…

"Where do you live then?"

"Pisshill!"

Gomen ne…I'll shut up.

Oooh, and isn't the name Quilava just THE coolest?

And I made up the Pokédex entry for Typhlosion - duh. Real names though. And anyone who has fought against Akané on Poké Gold or Silver will know just how annoying her Milktank is!!

Man, my author notes are longer than the chapter ^^;

**NEXT PART :: Just Like Dr Pepper (So Misunderstood)**

Misty's answer…

Maybe I'll tell you what's with Jo. It's more fun if you guess.

Ash's 6th Round

** **

** **


	7. Chapter 8

Gagnat d'Amour : Chapter 8

**_::Just Like Dr Pepper (So Misunderstood)::_**

**_ _**

Ash sighed deeply as he sat on the mint coloured sofa in the Pokémon Centre lobby; with his head on his knees and his hands clasped so tightly together his knuckles were white, he waited impatiently for Joy to heal his Pokémon. His sixth round had been that morning. Misty had avoided him all day, and she hadn't sat on the bench behind him during the match, and he hadn't seen her up in the bleachers either.

The only reason he won was that his opponent had wasted a Voltorb and a Graveler with SelfDestruct attacks, neither of which had hit an Agility-using-Pikachu. He was lucky he had won; too lucky really. He just - couldn't concentrate on the match. For the first time in his life, there was something more important.

Misty pressed back against the clinical wall. Hiding around the corner she surveyed Ash in the lobby. With about a metre radius around him, people could see the blackness of his mood and the inner turmoil bubbling away at all his logic. She had gone to watch him battle - of course she had. Right at the back row, squashed between a large man and a girl about her age who was vaguely familiar to her. But she had watched every moment of the match intently, and she could see that Ash's usual spark was duller than normal.

She even dared to think - could he be missing her down there?

When the others had deserted him, and gone back to the cabin, Misty had followed the melancholy Ash to the Pokémon Centre. But she couldn't go and face him. 

Sighing deeply, Ash plodded up to the counter and collected up Kingler's Pokéball and allowed the revitalised Pikachu to scamper up his arm. Barely acknowledging the smiling Nurse Joy, he turned and left. Misty bit her lip; should she follow him? Try and talk to him? What if it was all a mistake - a trick of the light, or some practical joke Brock and Tracey had cooked up? Was she stupid to let her heart get so involved in this?

Ash's figure was lost in the crowds, and Misty slid down the wall onto her knees.

**_"What's wrong with me?" _**she thought to herself. **_"I can't avoid Ash for the rest of my life…" _**In frustration, Misty pounded her fist against the linoleum floor, before quickly swinging her backpack onto her shoulders and walking hurriedly out of the automatic doors.

@#@#@#@#@

Ash wasn't sure what he wanted to do. His 7th round was the next morning - he won that, and he'd be in the finals! But inside he knew that today he'd been lousy - really, really sucked, and that if he didn't do something to focus his thoughts soon he'd lose tomorrow for sure. Sitting in the clearing not too far from his cabin, Ash voiced his worries aloud, to Pikachu. Hiding behind a tree, Misty listened, her heart reaching out for the confused boy.

She stepped out from under the canopy. 

**"Chuu-Pika-Chu!" _(Misty!)_** called a delighted Pikachu. Ash looked up jerkily, shocked and embarrassed.

**"H-hey…Myst, um, Misty. What's up?" **he stammered, shuffling his feet. Misty didn't answer. She just stared at him. **"Look Misty, about that…picture…"**

**"What picture?" **Misty asked innocently. Ash looked curiously at her.

**"The one- the one with me…kissing you…" **Misty forced a laugh.

**"You wish Mr Pokémon Master, but you'll never get to kiss somethin' this beautiful!" **she scoffed, cupping her chin.** "Now c'mon, I can smell Brock's cooking from here!" **Misty grabbed Ash's arm and pulled him on one leg to the nearby cabin. Pikachu, nodding knowingly, ran along after them.

**_"I guess she hasn't looked at the pictures yet!" _**thought Ash as he allowed himself to be pulled along. **_"This IS my lucky day!"_**

**_"Okay, now all I have to do is pretend that I don't know that my best friend has a crush on me and *thinks* he's in love with me," _**thought Misty. **_"…maybe…maybe he is in love with me…" _**She quickly banished the thought from her head. **_"No way! Ya can't be in love at 14! It's impossible!"_**

As soon as they got back to the cabin, Ash rummaged through Misty's bag, found the pictures, and after a moments hesitation, ripped them clean in half and stuffed them to the bottom of the wastebasket. He had to resist the urge to set them on fire. What a lucky break!

Misty sat at the front of the cabin, slowly digesting her food while Linda gabbled on about the price of blonde highlights these days. Slowly, Misty filed the same thumb-nail, over and over again, humming inaudibly. 

"**…ash…" **That was the only word Misty heard her cousin say. Immediately, she stopped filing and sat up guiltily.

**"Wh-waaa? W-what about him?" **Linda looked at her strangely. 

**"What about who Misty?"**

**"About, about Ash…ya just said "Ash"…" **Linda burst out laughing.

**"No I didn't. I said cash! Man Misty, why _are_ you so _jumpy_?"**

**"Me? Ehehehe…jumpy? Me?" **Misty babbled, non-convincingly. **"What ever gave you that idea Lins? I'm, I'm NEVER jumpy - ehehe - you know me! Always got my feet firmly on the ground…never jumpy…never…nosiree, not me!" **Linda gazed at her, with one pencilled eyebrow delicately raised.

**"Whatever love," **she drawled. **"I'm not really interested in you and that wannabe." **Misty smacked her nail file down on the grass.

**"Wannabe?" **she asked. **"Wannabe!? Who's the one who's knocked out huh Linda? Ash'll show you - Ash'll show them all. He's gonna win this time. I know he is." **Without a further word, Misty rose from the grass and set off towards the Pokémon Centre, leaving her completely flabbergasted cousin staring at a circle of flattened grass and the two halves of Misty's nail file.Then two feet appeared in her vision.

**"Hey Tracey," **she drawled, sounding bored. Tracey shuffled uncomfortably, unsure of what to do.Linda observed this in amusement. **"You can sit down if you want to," **she pointed out, and Tracey tried to sit down gracefully beside her. 

**"Hey...Linda, what's with Misty?" **he asked, in a slightly affected tone of voice. 

**"Jeez, I have no idea. She just had a massive go at me, something about that Ash guy, and stormed off. Man, can you spell PMS or what!?" **There was silence for a few seconds, and then suddenly Tracey exploded with fake laugher as he _almost_ got what she meant. Linda surveyed this, growing more and more amused by the second. She loved it when she came across a guy who was infatuated with her, as Tracey obviously was. Guys were her toys, and it looked like she was going to have a great time with this one…

@#@#@#@#@#

**_"Aw man, I'm so confused…" _**Ash applied pressure to his temples, but it didn't clear his thoughts. He sat all alone, in the empty Water arena. Even Pikachu was back at the cabin. He'd even skipped dinner himself; he needed to think too badly. So he'd come back to the Water Field - where he'd had his first ever League match. He unwittingly cast a smile at the memory of Misty's eagerness to lend him her Pokémon. 

Yeah, there had always been times when he'd thought that Misty had a crush on him. There had been times hen he had almost dared to take her hand while sitting so close to her on Lapras, or offer to carry Togepi for her.

And then there were other times, when he felt she truly hated him - a suspicion that had always plagued his senses and instincts. He now knew that she had never hated him, but that didn't make what he felt any easier to live with. 

Yeah - how he felt.

He hated the way he felt.

Because she didn't want to know. 

He didn't want to pressurise her - make her uncomfortable - the last thing he wanted was too upset her in any way at all. He loved her…and now he hated Tracey and Brock for taking those stupid pictures that got him into this mess. He'd much rather have Misty as a friend and keep his feelings hidden, that to lose her companionship due to awkwardness between them.

Silently watching again, Misty stood at the mouth of the tunnel leading into the arena, watching Ash torture himself. The dim light captured the sheen of a tear in her eye as she watched him helplessly.

**_"Oh Ash," _**she thought desperately. **_"If only you knew…if only I knew."_**

**_ _**

@#@#@#@#@#

**_ _**

Well, she was behind him again. The tension between them was almost unbearable. 

The tension between the battling Trainers was even fiercer. They were in the semi-finals, and neither was gonna give up without a fight. 

__

_[V. quick summary of most of the battle] Once again, Ash was against a female Trainer. Evelyn Eonson. Unsurprisingly, her first Pokémon out was an Eevee…a highly trained Eevee that had beaten Ash's Kingler without much of a problem. Typhlosion had beaten it, but then had been beaten by Vapoureon. Ash had sent out a successful Chikorita (who, like his long-gone stubborn Bulbasaur, had refused to evolve to Bayleef), and who, in turn, had been beaten by Flareon. _

_The two Trainers were evenly matched, and even Misty found herself doubting Ash's ability to beat Evelyn. Ash sent Croconaw out and it beat Flareon, but then it was defeated by a Jolteon. Jolteon had been defeated by Ash's Donphan, who afterwards had been defeated by Umbreon._ Confusing, ne?

Ash only had one Pokémon left. Lucky for him it was Pikachu, and it defeated Umbreon by using Agility to dodge the Dark Pokémon's attacks. It was Sudden Death. Ash felt a shudder of anticipation and dread course through him. Whatever Pokémon Evelyn had left, he just prayed to whatever God there truly was, that it wasn't a Rock or Ground element. 

Misty crept off the bench, and moved as close to the Trainer box as she could. She knew she couldn't reach in and touch Ash, it was against League rules at this stage in the game, so she just stood quietly behind him, as the tens-of-thousands of people watched their TVs and the hundreds in the stands cooed at the scene. 

Ash could feel her. He sensed her presence, and the breeze blew her scent to him. His lips curved up into a smile, but he didn't turn around. Pikachu waved at Misty confidently from the middle of the stadium. Ash reached one hand behind him, and clasped Misty's. There was no rule about him not touching her. Evelyn whipped out her final Pokéball. 

**"Espeon, go!" **The sleek violet form of Eevee's Psychic evolution appeared on the stadium floor, the jewel on its forehead shimmering under the strong arena lights. 

**_"Evelyn will have saved her best for last - "_** Ash thought. He jerked back, still holding Misty's hand and moved into serious battle mode. **"Pikachu! Start off with Flash!"**

****Pikachu's cheeks and the tips of her ears turned yellow with conserved electricity, until a blinding flash of light filled the arena, dropping Espeon's accuracy.

**"Espeon, Confusion!" **Espeon's eyes glittered menacingly, and turned black with gold specks. A wave of navy and black light engulfed Pikachu, injuring her. Ash gritted his teeth.

**"Use Agility! We can't let her hit us! Then use your Electric Attack! Swift!" **Pikachu did all she was told, never staying still in the same spot, lest Espeon's psychic blasts hit her. Again and again she circled the arena, damaging Espeon, with small, low-damage attacks because she daren't stand still long enough to charge up for an all out Thunder. Even Pikachu herself wasn't sure how many more of those kind of Psychic hits her HP could take. 

**"Espeon, use Hypnosis!" **Evelyn called. Ash knew that if Pikachu fell asleep, all was lost. Pikachu knew it too, as she suddenly put on a burst of energy, and Quick Attacked Espeon with all her might, then quickly moved out of her reach, moving so fast golden sparks were flying from her cheeks. It wasn't just Ash's battle, it was Pikachu's too, and all she'd ever wanted was to make Ash's dreams reality. She lived for him, and this was the moment when she'd prove how much she loved him, and what she'd do for him. 

She ran to the very edge of the crudely painted white lines, marking the end of the battling field, as far away as she could get from Espeon. Espeon started running towards Pikachu, but when it was within striking distance, Pikachu began to concentrate her electricity. Current flowed between her ears and everything inside her cracked with energy as she spent every last ounce of her energy save enough to stand. When Espeon was less than 5 metres away, Pikachu fired the attack, which hit the Psychic Pokémon dead on.

Great clouds of black dust and debris rose up, obscuring view as even the stadium floor was scorched. As the dust settled, both Pokémon were still standing. Evelyn smirked. Espeon however, looked ready to keel over, as did Pikachu, who was wavering on the spot. Confused by the attack, Espeon looked off into the distance, and made no move to attack the weakened Pikachu.

Pikachu saw her chance. Using the last, the very last of her energy, she stumbled over to the completely out-of-it Espeon, and put her tail against its body. The very last of the electricity in her body cracked through her tail and onto Espeon. Espeon crashed the floor yowling. A second of silence passed. Then Pikachu crashed to the floor beside it, her energy totally gone. 

The referee ran over to the scene, and surveyed the two fainted Pokémon.

**_"Please don't set a re-match…" _**Brock silently begged. He didn't know if Ash could be so lucky next time. The referee whipped up the green flag. 

**"The Espeon fainted before the Pikachu. Green Trainer Ash Ketchum is the winner! Congratulations sir! You're through to the finals!" **Everyone suddenly went ballistic. Tracey jumped up and started "Whooping!!", Linda clapped a little, Jo cheered loudly, then got embraced in a forceful bear hug by Brock. Ash ran onto the stadium, and hugged Pikachu gently. The paramedics rushed on to take both fainted Pokémon to the nearest Pokémon Centre. Pikachu was going to be fine. 

Ash whirled around. Blind with joy, he held out his arms and Misty ran into them, squealing with happiness. He hoisted her up and twirled her around and around the centre of the arena, while she grabbed his hat and waved it around as the spectators applauded. 

As the arena began to empty, and the reporters began to queue up next to the entrance tunnel, Ash gently set Misty down on her feet, so he was still holding her loosely in his embrace. He grinned at her, as their faces were perfectly aligned.

**_"When did he get so tall…" _**wondered Misty, as she gazed at her best friends face. She knew why her decision had been so hard to make. She hadn't known she'd liked him, until she fell in love with him.

[A/N]

(grumble grumble) I don't really like this chapter. Oh well, next one's the last one and I promise it'll be as good as I can possibly make it. 

In case you haven't been able to tell, I luv Eevees (^_^) and I think Espeon is soooooooo cool!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway, I have to thank my muse, who I love very much. *.*

And since I'm nearing the end, thanx to Chuchino for making me more tolerant of Tracey. I'll almost be sad to see him go…

So guys, the last part is nearing - but I want you to think about the last line. Because it is very, very true. One thing about me, is that a lot of the time I write from my (one) experience!

Pls review! Go on, you know you want to! Please? For me? I need AT least 15 reviews b4 I can upload Chp9 (the last one). I'll feel sad - you evil people who read and don't review! Even if you don't like it, please, please tell me so I can improve. 'Kay?

~Cya next time! Luv, Riny-chan[http://www.silentshouting.fan-page.com][1]

   [1]: http://www.silentshouting.fan-page.com/



	8. Chapter 9

**Gagnat d'Amour : Chapter 9**

**_Old Habits Die Hard?_**

**_ _**

Go out with Ash?

The term was beyond weird. 

**"What will change?" **she reasoned with herself. **"Nothing…except maybe we'd ki-" **She shook her head violently. Again, the image was beyond her conception. What was so hard? She already knew that Ash liked her, so there was no fear of rejection…but why was it so hard to tell him she felt the same way?

Vulnerable. Misty hadn't felt so vulnerable since her parent's deaths. Threatened was also a word she would have used to describe herself. The secret part of her she'd hugged tightly and never let anyone see - now the time was right to let it free - but she didn't feel ready.

She loved the magical feeling as the chemistry between them reacted under her skin whenever Ash touched her…and now she imagined him touching her lovingly - the ungloved tips of his fingers trailing down the side of her cheek to her chin as he guided her lips to his. Part of her felt wrong for thinking this of her best friend, but the majority knew it was right.

Misty was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door of the bedroom creak open and click shut. She didn't hear the slippered feet that haltingly walked across the room to her. Feeling added pressure on the bedsprings, she opened her eyes, and instead of seeing the panels of the bunk above, she saw Ash grinning down at her with opened, excited brown eyes. Her face creased up in a matching grin as she sat up, stifling a yawn.

**"The final match isn't until tomorrow evening," **he pouted. **"And the match to see who I'm up against is in the morning. You gonna come and see it?" **It was almost 6pm, and the sky was transforming to a band of navy and orange streaks over the horizon. The early shadows cast across Misty's face, accenting her features as she sat in front of him.

It was killing him

Sitting there chatting as if nothing had ever happened, Ash felt like he was betraying his own heart; he couldn't ignore the revolution that had occurred there. His head kept him controlled, sitting in a fixed position, but everything else protested. All his instincts wanted to reach out and touch her - she was so close to him the hair on his arms were lifting up! He could imagine grabbing her tenderly, softly laying her back down and…

NO! He couldn't even think of that _(not THAT sick peeps out there)_. Like with Misty, the thought of even kissing each other was foreign and frightening. 

So he just looked at her sadly as she answered him and started another topic. He watched, nodding at the appropriate times, as she smiled and gestured animatedly as she talked. He felt like the guardian of some great treasure. He could look at it, touch it, and in some context he could even say it was his. But the time would come when the treasure would truly belong to someone - **"And that someone is not gonna be me…" **he thought dejectedly. And it would kill him, but he'd have to smile sweetly and watch her go. 

Misty would never be his. A small smile escaped his lips at the thought of his fiery Misty belonging to anyone, but he knew that she'd never be…_his_. He was living for these blissful borrowed moments when they sat so close together and he could shut off reality and imagine she loved him, and that snaking an arm around her shoulder to draw her into a kiss would not result in a piercing scream and a mallet to the crotch.

And all the while, Misty had to struggle to keep her focus on her speech. It would be so easy to pitch forwards and satisfy the alien yearning in her lips. Meaningless words came pouring quickly out from between those lips, as if to keep them occupied while she decided if those three all important words would be among those spilling from her mouth…

**_==::Meanwhile::==_**

**_ _**

**"Come Jo-sephine, in my flyiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing maachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!" **warbled Brock, standing in the middle of the Pokémon Centre lobby, complete with Elvis wig and small hula guitar. The guitar was desperately in need of decent tuning, as Brock demonstrated when he occasionally strummed it. Jo was perched on the counter, where Brock had deposited her after whirling her around the lobby (knocking a few Trainers over for good measure). **"Oh Jo, mah only loooooooooooooooooooove!" **crooned Brock, obviously enjoying himself and fitting in lyrics from all and any love songs he knew. **"When you neeeeeed to crash, then crash and burn, you're not allllloh-oh-own!"**

****

**_==::Meanwhile::==_**

**_ _**

Deciding they were hungry, Ash and Misty ventured out of the dim bedroom in search of their dinner…and found an empty kitchen. A tumbleweed could of blown across the floor and looked totally at home. Eerily, Brock's pink frilly apron hung on a hook; the ruffles moving slightly in the draught from the door. Ash giggled as he noticed that Brock's "serenading" guitar was missing.

**"Poor Jo," **he murmured, pointing this out to Misty. Then reality hit him. **_"Okay, so Brock's off serenading, and will probably be back in a few hours, maybe more if Jo decided to press charges…" _**He looked across the kitchen at Misty who was busy bustling around behind the counter, whacking spices and packets of unknown substances on the work surface next to the wok. **_"Tracey's off somewhere…he probably followed Linda when she went to that shoe sale outside the village…they'll be back in an hour or two as well…" _**His chain of thought stopped as Misty spoke. 

**"You typical man!" **she laughed. **"You're sitting there staring into space while the woman does all the cooking!" **She shoved some meat into the wok where some vegetables were already sizzling. Ash gave her a lazy smile.

**"That's why woman were created," **he teased. **"To serve men, give birth to boys and raise them into men. Then the whole cycle starts aga-owww!" **His masculine drawl was cut short as a wok with half stir-fried contents slammed him in the face.

**"Oh do your own cooking!" **Misty yelled as she stalked angrily into the sitting room and logged onto the computer provided. Now alone in the kitchen, Ash slowly moved to grab a cloth and cleaned the floor. In the sitting room, Misty angrily punched the letters on the keyboard as she sent an email to Giselle, the head girl of Pokémon Tech. She was an old acquaintance from the earlier parts of Ash's journey, and they had met her when she was only in the beginning class. Now, just as she had prophesised, she ruled the school.

Misty finished ranting, raving and swearing about Ash in her email, and was about to click on send when she heard the tiny click of the front door closing quietly. She walked into the kitchen to find no one. However, the floor was clean, and a plate of stir-fry sitting on the table, supposedly for her. Suddenly feeling remorse, Misty searched the house for a sure to be sulking Ash, but couldn't find him. Unhappily, she sat down to eat the food he had made for her with apologetic love.

**"When did it all get so complicated?" **Ash whined to Chikorita. Needing to unwind, and wanting his Pokémon to relax before the finals, Ash had taken them to an extension of the Xanadu Nursery outside Pallet. Here his Pokémon could relax and play, and Ash had a quiet place to think. Stubborn Chikorita had refused to play with the others, and instead had remained by her Trainer. **"Everything used to be so clear," **he continued. **"Catch 'em all, win all battles, earn my badges and become the Master." **He had achieved so much already. Winning the Orange League, the Johto League after two tries and now here he was, up to the finals of the Indigo Plateau League. Quite a few people knew him by reputation, every now and then there was an article about him in the paper or something. 

Determination. According to the tabloids, he had so much determination and courage that, "young Mr Ketchum can do nothing but right". Misty had joked if a journalist had offered her ¥156,645,980.66 _(A/N: This is exact to £1 million! How dedicated am I to my writing!?)_, she'd spill the beans about how the respected young Trainer had sent a weakened Caterpie out against a wild Pidgeotto, and other things she said that were sure to amuse the paparazzi.

Ugh. Misty. Everything linked back to her. Fortunately, he knew her well enough that she'd calm down eventually, and it would just be another notch in her "Ash is a dense moron" ideals. Ash thought back to other advice Brock had given him; things about if she didn't like him for the way he was, they weren't meant to be. **_"Oh well, there's no need not to apologise for being a jerk," _**he thought as he whistled shrilly, assembling all his Pokémon. In one motion, Heracross, Typhlosion, Croconaw and Muk were called back. In another motion, Chikorita and Donphan were called back, and Pikachu scampered up to sit on his hat. The rest of his now quite large collection of Pokémon were at Professor Oak's. Whistling softly, Ash shoved his hands in his pockets and left the Nursery.

**"For you," **he whispered in her ear as he produced a long stemmed white rose with a pale blue silk ribbon tied around the stem from behind his back. Four years of silent observation gave him the knowledge that this was her favourite flower. (It had started off as a bunch of them, but Ash had kept breaking the stems as he tried to tie the ribbon in a bow) 

**"Aw Ash…" **cooed Misty, taking the rose delicately. **"Why all Jamesy all of a sudden?" **Ash shuffled and sat down on the grass next to her.

**"Um, I'm sorry for being a pig…and for probably poisoning you with that dinner I made…" **Misty laughed. ****

**"It was…edible. Interesting, yet edible!" **she teased. She was running her fingers lightly over the satiny texture of the petals, when suddenly she dropped it, yelping. **"Damn, my finger!" **she exclaimed, shoving the tip of her index finger into her mouth. 

**"Lemme see," **said Ash. **"Did a thorn get you? You want a plaster?"**

**"Mo, mi'm mokay," **she mumbled, still sucking on her finger. Ash sighed, exasperated. She was so stubborn. 

**"C'mere," **he mumbled, blushing, as he grabbed her hand and extracted her finger. He could see the shiny spot of blood oozing from the tiny prick in her finger. Sandwiching her finger between his thumb and index finger, he applied the necessary pressure; all the while keeping the brim of his hat down, and concentrating very hard on when he was doing. No one spoke. Misty looked at the top of his hat and smiled. 

**"Hey Ash?" **she whispered. Slowly, he lifted his head up, and met her eyes.

**"Yeah Myst?"**

**"If I asked for your hat, would you give it to me forever?" **He didn't take very long deciding. 

**"Yeah, suppose so," **he mumbled, trying to bring his eyes back down, but Misty grabbed his chin and yanked his face back up.

**"Ash!?"**

**"What dya want now?"**

**"If I asked for your heart, would you give it to me forever?" **Ash gazed at her, completely clueless. Misty didn't say a word more. Ash's eyes narrowed in scrutiny. But she still didn't say anything. She just stared into his confused brown eyes. She moved her hand from a rough grip of his chin, and let it drift up his face, gently cupping his cheek.

Ash got a lump in his throat as he looked into her eyes and realised it wasn't a joke, or something very gory. He lifted his free arm and placed it on top of her one on his cheek. Then he realised she was waiting for him to speak.

**"Gosh I dunno," **he grinned, as he changed his hand that had been applying pressure to Misty's fingers, so it was holding her hand; fingers loosely entwined. **"I guess I kinda need a heart to live, so I'd need one in return ya know…" **Misty grinned widely, and all of a sudden threw herself at Ash, almost knocking him over. Ash was far too preoccupied to notice how well Misty's soft curves fit into his angular build. As the looked at each other, they fell sober again. **"I can't believe this is happening…" **he whispered.

**"Nothing's happened yet," **Misty replied. Then again, suddenly she pitched forwards and confidently kissed him. Ash's eyelids shot open as he sat up rigidly, staring at Misty while she kissed him, who had her eyes closed, and seemed totally unperturbed by everything. Ash felt like his lips were burning and his heart was melting, all at the same time. After about 20 seconds, Misty began to draw away, but Ash grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. 

This time he kissed her, looping his arms around her waist, while she let hers settle around his neck. Both sets of lips were equally busy, but no words were spoken as the clouds passed overhead. As they kissed, they rose from a sitting position to their knees, and it was in this position they found themselves when they opened their eyes and released each others lips. 

Applause? Waaaa? A chorus of claps reached their ears, and they both looked around guiltily where Brock, Tracey and Jo were standing, complete with all the Pokémon Ash and Misty had. Jo had tears of happiness streaming down her face, Brock was trying to console her, Tracey was leaping around with Marril and Poliwhirl was handing Pikachu some money. 

Ash looked back at Misty, blushing. Misty laughed.

**"Stuff 'em!" **Grinning back, Ash's lips drew back to Misty's as they started at it again.

**_==::A few days later::==_**

Laying on his stomach of the large bed of the Indigo Plateau's largest suite, Ash finished painstakingly writing in French, then tossed the paper to Misty, who was sitting at the desk watching Togepi chirp at its reflection in Ash's newest trophy. 

**_"Ensemble pour toujours, n'importe comment longtemps dès maintenant jusqu' à la fin du temps nous serons ensemble, et vous pouvez être sûr que pour toujours et un jour qui est combien de temps nous resterons ensemble et pour toujours plus"_**

**_ _**

Smiling her easy smile, Misty moved across to sit with Ash on the bed. Quickly kissing his cheek, she motioned for him to sign it, then hastily scribbled _Misty Waterflower_ next to his name.

French had always been her favourite language. 

**::THE END::**

_(For more of this story see its sequel "Perdant d'Amour")_

_ _

[A/N]

Woohoo! It's done! And it only took me like a year!

Okay, I know I totally bombed on the kissing scene, cos I can't describe kisses. Sorry…

Oh, and I know you won't get the end, but you will as soon as PdA starts up, it will make sense I promise.

And in case I didn't make it obvious enough, Ash won. Duh. Sorry, I _really_ couldn't be bothered to do another battle…maybe I'll do it as a flashback in PdA.

Oh, and please don't try to translate my awful, awful French, cos I bet it's all wrong. I'll translate it for you in PdA…in fact it's quite easy to get from the first line (if you know French that is).

Oh and **PLEASE NOTICE **that they didn't say they loved each other. That's important.

Okay, I'd better go…please don't flame me? ^.^ Pwease? 

And ya'd better read Perdant d'Amour when it comes out!!

Love Riny-c


End file.
